Lust or Loyalty
by ephramyfan84
Summary: What if Rick Grimes wasn't married to Lori? But instead was married to Andrea? How would the two relate to each other? And what would they do when they are struggling with financial problems in order to support their three kids? How will Rick react when Andrea befriends the powerful and attractive Shane Walsh.


Lust or Loyalty

Walking Dead fan fiction in an alternative universe. The Zombie apocalypse hasn't happened yet, but this is a story about the several of the main characters from the Walking Dead. With only a few added.

Summary:

What if Rick Grimes wasn't married to Lori? But instead was married to Andrea? How would the two relate to each other? And what would they do when they are struggling with financial problems in order to support their three kids? How will Rick react when Andrea befriends the powerful and attractive Shane Walsh.

Note: All characters belong to Robert Kirkman. I own nothing. Just a HUGE fan.

1. Choices

I paced around the house waiting for Rick to get home. Up and down the hall. The milk in the refrigerator was almost gone. Would Rick's paycheck be enough to spare the money to buy milk? Working as Sheriff's deputy he made a decent about of money, but it was somehow never enough. Not, that I couldn't work. I had a law degree, but the long hours I had to work at the firm weren't the same hours that a daycare were open. So we would end up having to hire a nanny which would cost a small fortune itself. But I knew we had to get some money fast or we would not be able pay this month's rent. Why did we have to rent a house that we couldn't afford? Because it was what I wanted. I was always the one trying to give our daughters the perfect life. Getting a house we couldn't afford, extravagant vacations, and spending who knows how much on the girls clothes. But it was different when we had two paychecks. If only we'd waited to have the twins. I sighed. I did not have time to wait on a pay check even if I went back to work. Imagine getting kicked out of our rental home with our three girls Madison,Melissa,and Nikki? Where would we take them to? My sister Amy lives in a college dorm. Rick's family was too far away. We have to ask for gas money just to get to drive there. It seemed like there were no easy. At least Rick still had his job, I told myself. Rick finally walked in the front door. He was working late as usual. In his hands he had a pizza box.

"Dinner." He said kissing my cheek.

"Rick…how did you pay for this?"  
"Lefts over from the Christmas party at work." He replied handing me the box. He smiled at me his blue eyes shinning. It was just like Rick. He was excited about not having to spend money on dinner, but I was now overwhelmed at the thought of Christmas. True the twins were only four months old but Madison was three. She would be expecting Santa. No way would she understand Santa could not come this year because we did not have the money to pay rent and hospital bills were overdue. I had to think of some way to make money fast. But the options that come to my mind weren't ones that my husband would approve of. What other choice did we have ? The rent was due at the end of the week, hospitals bills had to be paid, and no way was I allowing Madison going without Christmas.

"It's going to be okay Andrea. I've got extra hours at work." He said putting his arm on back.

"How short are we Rick?" I said almost in tears.

"Just five hundred dollars." He replied.

"I know how to the money." I said taking a deep breathe.

"Andrea… I can take care of this family." He said putting his arm on my shoulder leading me to the table. Sitting down at the table I looked at my engagement ring I had on finger. I saw a local jewelry down advertising that would buy gold. Tomorrow I would take my rings to the shop. Surely, it was worth five hundred dollars.

I slowly turned the ring around my finger looking at once last time. I remembered the day when Rick gave me the ring. He wrapped it up in a big box and I had to keep opening boxes. Finally, I got to the last box which held the ring box. I said yes before he could even ask the question. I remembered the moment he proposed in our small apartment. It was a February the day after Valentine's day. He had planned on asking on the actual day but explained to me that he got to nervous that day. So we ended up having a quiet dinner at an Italian restaurant that probably cost him half of his paycheck. And the next day he proposed after we ate the leftovers with a cheap bottle of wine. Back in those days Rick would do anything to make me happy. We were still young then full of hope and dreams for our future together.

Rick had just became a police office and I was a senior in law school. Everything seemed to be falling into place. However, harsh reality just seem to being getting in the way of our love for each other. He was so busy working extra hours that he was hardly ever home. I can not remember the last time we made love.

Still I could not believe I would have to sell the symbol of our love that reminded me of better days. Light blue wrapping paper, Valentine's Day, cheap wine, and law school all memories that seemed to wrapped up in that gold band.

Still it had to be done. I did not want to tell Rick about it. Although he would noticed when the ring was gone, and wonder where I got the money. I would just inform him after I sold the ring. There would be nothing he could do about it then. Somehow, I could do this. I would keep this family together in our home. And I would find a way to give my daughters Christmas too.

2. The Ring

Traffic was terrible that morning driving to the jewelry store. Of course anytime getting out with a toddler and twin babies is always an experience. I loaded Melissa and Nikki into the double stroller while Madison walked beside me in the store.

Walsh's jewelry store I read the sign as we entered. I was greeted by an older lady whose name tag said Patty.

"We don't pieced ears." She told me before I had the chance to tell her while I was there.

"I am not here for that. I said an ad that the store was buying gold and I brought in my wedding rings." I said placing them on the counter.

She begin looking over the rings.

"I can do two hundred dollars." She replied.

"I know they must be worth more then that." I said feeling like I was about to burst into tears.

"That's the best I can do." She said placing the rings in my hand.

"But…" I started to say when a young man walked behind her.

"Patty you can go to lunch while I take care of this customer. "He interrupted us. I was

trying to hold back my tears realizing that by the end of the week my family could end up sleeping in our cars until we found somewhere else too live. I picked up the rings getting ready to leave. Madison was pulling on my pants.

"Wait." The man behind the counter told me.

I looked into his brown eyes. He was not the type of guy I expected would work at a jewelry store. But maybe I had stereotyped that job for women. Still seeing him there was a shock. Perhaps seeing someone that attractive was the real shock. Muscular body, big brown eyes, tan skin, and wavy dark hair. Other then the expensive suit he looked completely out of place at the jewelry store. He looked more like a cop or personal trainer.

"Yes…"I said when I finally was able to speak.

"My name Shane. I am the manger here. And I want to say I am sorry for Patty's behavior. One look at these rings and I can tell you they are worth a lot more then what she is offering you." He said moving in closer.

"How much?" I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I can buy them for seven hundred dollars cash." He said giving me a big grin. He had a perfect smile. White teeth that were as straight as could be.

"Thank you." I said putting my hands out to take the cash he handed me.

His hand felt warm as it gently touched mine. I could feel my body tense up as I took the money.

I was walking out as he came over and handed me his card.

"It was really nice to meet you. Give me a call if you need ANYTHING." His eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Thanks." I said unsure what to make of the offer.


End file.
